Noticing Her
by NickyLee308
Summary: He had known her for eight years. How is it he never really noticed her? *Lily/Scorpius* Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I am quite excited about it! I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out, but I have had this idea in my head for about a month now and finally got the courage to start writing it. Hopefully it flows well, but please review and tell me what you think! I would love to eventually write something novel length if I could become good enough to do it and I'm pretty sure it'll never happen without the help of all of you!

So please review and thanks in advance for reading!

-Nicky Lee

He probably looked like an idiot staring at her. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her before. It wasn't even as if he hadn't met her before. He had known her for over eight years. In eight years, how was it that he never noticed her? How had he not noticed how beautiful she was? It was as if he was under a spell, he couldn't look away.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark green satin gown that came down to the top of her knees. The gown was strapless and showed off her natural curves. Her fire red hair was twisted elegantly into some sort of knot that he was sure had a special name. She had on strappy silver shoes that made her long legs look like they went on forever.

She finally noticed him staring at her. He watched as she smiled and excused herself from the conversation she was having with some distant muggle cousin. It had all happened so fast that he didn't even have time to think. One second she was across the floor, the next she was standing right in front of him.

"And what exactly are you staring at, Mr. Malfoy? You like what you see?" she asked, teasingly. The question and tone was exactly Lily. She had inherited her mothers quick wit and her uncles sarcasm. Scorpius could usually keep up with her quick remarks and for the first time in eight years, he was speechless. All he could do was stare at her.

"Scorp? Scorpius!"

He finally seemed to snap out of the spell that she had unknowingly captured him in. She was looking at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Scorpius... You're supposed to make your speech soon. Are you going to be okay or do you want me to try to stall them a little bit?"

He nodded, everything was finally coming back to him. Albus Potter, his best friend since their first train ride to Hogwarts, his adopted brother, had gotten married today. He married another of their best friends from Hogwarts; Sophie Thomas.

Scorpius had always teased Albus that he would end up marrying a red head, just like all of the other Potter men. James (senior, of course) had married Lily while Harry had married Ginny Weasley. Albus' brother James had even married a red head, Karleigh Jordan, the summer after he had graduated Hogwarts.

Here they were, two years later, and Albus was marrying his red headed love and Scorpius was his best man. He hadn't been worried about his speech, but he was now having trouble remembering what he practiced. His mind was still thinking about Lily.

"Scorp, you didn't answer my question... Are you okay? Do you want me to stall the speeches?"

"You are gorgeous."

He had finally found the ability to speak. Looking back at this moment, he was incredibly embarrassed. Scorpius was a Malfoy. He was smooth with women. They didn't have "word vomit" and they _never_ became speechless! What had he done?

So he waited. He just continued staring at her and waited. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, waiting for a response. It could have only been seconds, but it felt like time had stopped completely. His mind had gone into overdrive and he almost missed her reply.

"Thanks, Scorp" she said smiling. "You clean up pretty nice yourself. You will save a dance for me, won't you? Besides, without Albus living at home now, I probably won't be seeing you as much anymore."

"Lil, your mother has already made me promise to come over at least once a week for dinner. She has made it perfectly clear that just because Al has moved out of the house, I am still welcome to come over anytime I want. My week wouldn't be the same without seeing everyone a couple times" he replied, finally able to finish a complete thought.

"And you'll save me a dance?"

"Of course, Spitfire, I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else."

She smiled at his special nickname for her and walked away, swaying her hips just a little, saying she'd find him later.

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged into the middle of the dance floor to make a toast to the new couple. It was a little over an hour later, after multiple conversations with the many Weasleys that he felt a small, warm hand slip into his. His heart started beating harder and faster as he was lead onto the dance floor by the little red head.

He was happy to realize that the song playing had a slower rhythm which allowed him to hold her closer than was probably necessary. They didn't say anything for the first minute. They just allowed themselves to enjoy the peace while swaying back and forth.

He should have known the silence wouldn't last. Lily never could handle silence. She liked to talk and she liked forcing other people to talk. It was actually because of Lily that the entire Weasley clan had adopted him as a member of the family. Once Lily got him talking, they realized that his personality shouldn't be judged by his last name. He was closer to Lily than he was to any of the other Weasley women, but he'd never tell Rose that. Rose was a part of their group at Hogwarts but the two of them didn't have the friendship that he and Lily had.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?" he responded, still holding her close with his chin resting on her head. He was enjoying the closeness and didn't want it to end.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?"

At that he finally pulled away a little bit to look at her, disbelief clearly shown on his face.

"No, Lils, you're more than pretty. I think you're gorgeous. I think your spitfire personality makes you sexy. I think your caring nature makes you beautiful. I think your optimism makes you radiant."

He had done it. He had actually brought tears to her eyes. Before he even got a chance to ask what was wrong, she was kissing him. It took him a couple seconds to realize what had happened, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Just like in the movies (He had seen movies thanks to Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley. It was one thing about the muggle world that fascinated him.), they pulled back just as the song ended. To his disappointment, she started to pull away from him.

"Thank you, Scorpius. I'll see you later."

Then she was gone and he was left standing in the middle of the dance floor wondering what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long! I work 11 hour days and by the time I get home from work, the baby has drained all energy that I had left. So it seems like I only have Tuesdays to write. I'm hoping to get another chapter written before the end of tonight, so there may be another update later on. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Also, because I forgot last time:

DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR! I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Sirius never would have died!

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

_Scorpius is starting his third year, Lily is starting her first._

"Hey Spitfire!" he yelled while running up the stairs. "Your mum wants you downstairs to help her with breakfast!"

Lily slowly opened the door of her bedroom and gave him a glare that he was pretty sure was reserved just for him. She was strangely still in her pajamas and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed yet.

"Whoa. Did something attack you in your sleep or do you have a rat living in that nest on top of your head?"

The only response he got were more glares. It was then that he realized that her eyes were slightly red and a little puffy. He stared at her for several seconds wondering if she was going to say anything. She slowly turned away from the door to go sit in her thinking spot, leaving the door open. He knew this was an invitation to come in and talk to her.

They had done this for two years now. The first time it happened James had been making fun of himself and Al and Lily had tried to defend the two first years. Unfortunately it only made James angry that she was defending the "Slimey Snakes" and started teasing her about wanting to ruin the Potter reputation even more. The nine year old had quickly left the room and disappeared for the remainder of the night.

It was when Scorpius was coming out of the loo while getting ready for bed that he bumped into her in the hallway. She had been coming upstairs from grabbing a snack since she had missed supper. Her eyes had been red and puffy and she refused to talk to him. So he followed her to her room and she left the door open and went to her thinking spot. They had spent the entire night talking and became very good friends. It was because of that moment Scorpius knew that if the door was open, you were allowed in.

He walked in the room and laid down on the bed with his ankles crossed while she sat on her window sill staring at the garden below her bedroom. A year ago Scorpius had nicknamed it her "thinking spot" because she was only ever there when she was upset about something and needed time to think.

"What's wrong, Lil?"

He knew it would take several minutes for her to collect her thoughts, so he played with a muggle stress ball that she had gotten from her dad's cousin, Dudley. He thought the thing was pointless but always played with it to pass the time.

"I'm scared."

That got his attention. Lily was _never_ scared. He had no doubts that she'd end up being a Gryffindor with the rest of her family. With the exception of her last name, she was everything Weasley. He sat up in the bed so quickly he actually got a little dizzy.

"What in the world could have Lily Potter scared?" he asked.

"What if I don't get sorted? What if I don't make any friends? What if the sorting hat tells me I'm not magical enough and that I have to leave? My family would disown me!" she cried.

She really did look terrified. He knew that his answer would have to be really good to get her to calm down. There were very few people who could calm Lily down and luckily, Scorpius was one of them. He wasn't sure that Albus could even accomplish such a task.

"Lil, do you remember the time we were outside playing quidditch with James, Al, Rosie and Hugo? Remember how James wanted to make you and Hugo keepers since you were the youngest? You were so furious with him that you managed to vanish his broom AND turn his hair pink. It took your mum ages to fix it! You have an unbelievable amount of magic in you! There is no way that the hat will tell you that you don't belong at Hogwarts. And I'm 99% positive that you will be in Gryffindor and that you'll have dozens of friends! Don't worry, everyone is going to love you way more that either of your brothers!"

At that last comment, he finally got her to smile.

"Now come on, your mum may not need help with breakfast, but I'm sure it's on the table now. And then we've got to pack for the train ride tomorrow!"

He knew not to linger too long after cheering Lily up. She always needed time to process what had been said and to fix herself up without anyone watching. He hopped off the bed and was just about at the door when he felt a small hand on his wrist.

"Thanks, Scorp." she said, giving him a hug.

"Anytime, Spitfire, anytime." he replied. He smiled as he hugged her back, knowing that she was going to do great at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is update number three! It's also part two of three flashback chapters. Then I'm going to go back to the present and get those two together! Enjoy! And as always, please review! I really want to know how I'm doing!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter still isn't mine... :(

**THREE YEARS AGO**

_Scorpius is a fifth year, Lily a third year._

"I don't understand women" I said as I laid down on the grass next to Lily.

Lily turned her head to look at me, with a frown on her face. We were laying on the grass near the lake, soaking up the last few rays of sun before winter hit. We used to get made fun of when Lily first started at Hogwarts for hanging out together, especially since we were in separate houses. Albus didn't understand it either, but had accepted our strange friendship for what it was.

"What do you mean, Scorp?" she asked, turning her head back toward the sun.

"Well, Melanie Zabini asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her this weekend."

"What is there to not understand? She likes you and wants you to take her on a date." she replied.

"No, no, I get that. What I don't get is why she told me that the date was off after I told her I couldn't help her with Charms about ten minutes ago because I had already made plans to meet you at the lake."

Lily started laughing at my comment. I stared at her, bewildered, wondering what I had said that was so funny. She finally responded after several minutes of laughing.

"I think I need to start trust Aunt Hermione more! She's right, men really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon! Scorp, Melanie likes you! And you ditched spending time with her to spend time with me!"

"But, we had plans! Every Wednesday afternoon we meet at the lake to relax and catch up with each other! It's not my fault! Plus I did offer to help her tonight instead!"

"Scorp, she was testing you to see how much you liked her back!"

"Why can't women just ask? You never play these games with me. Why can't they be more like you?"

With this comment, the famous Weasley blush colored her cheeks and she once again turned her face toward the sun. We laid there, silent for several minutes before she spoke up again.

"Scorpius, there may come a day that we'll have to stop this."

"Stop what?" I replied.

"Stop our Wednesday afternoon zen sessions. There will come a time where we will both be dating someone and we'll have to sacrifice our time together for them."

I didn't know how to respond to that. We just stared at each other, probably trying to figure out what the other was thinking. I couldn't believe that we'd have to give up our one hour together on Wednesdays just for a girl, or in her case, boy. The whole thing was a foreign concept to me.

"Lily, we're friends. You're my best friend next to Albus, but only because he was there first! I'm not going to date any girl who doesn't understand that you're important to me."

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm not saying we won't be able to be friends! You're my best friend, too and I don't want to loose what we have. It may just happen someday, and I want you to know that there won't be any hard feelings over it."

I was starting to feel like this conversation was going around in circles so I let the conversation drop. We moved on to talking about our classes, her brothers, her family, and what our plans would be over Christmas holidays.

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

"Hey, Spitfire! Lil! LILY POTTER!" I yelled, running down the hallway. I had already been told to stop running by the Head Boy and three prefects, but I didn't care. I had to catch Lily before she went into Transfiguration. By my third yell she had finally heard me. I had interrupted whatever conversation she had been having with Hugo to watch me sprint after her.

"Hey Hugo," I said, not bothering to wait for a response. "Guess what! Melanie isn't mad at me anymore! I asked if she wanted to go to the Halloween ball with me next weekend and she agreed! We're going shopping for costumes this weekend in Hogsmeade!"

"Scorp, that's great! I'm glad she finally came around!" Lily exclaimed, giving me a quick hug.

"You'll be there, too, right? I'm going to need you there to tell me when I'm doing something wrong."

"Of course I'll be there. Kenny Wood asked me to go with him and I figured why not? We're teammates and get along pretty well so I think we'll have fun. Maybe we can switch dates for a dance so we can give each other tips halfway through."

I was probably smiling like an idiot, but I told her it sounded like a great plan. With a quick hug and goodbye to her and Hugo, I took off again. I had to get to Potions in the next three minutes otherwise I'd have another detention...

**HALLOWEEN BALL**

"So you got Kenny to go with _The Little Mermaid_ theme, huh?" I asked, looking at her costume. Lily had been a fan of the Disney classic movies for as long as I can remember. She claims that her Aunt Hermione is the one who introduced her to them, but I always had a feeling that her dad was a closet fan, too. When I first met Lily, she would watch _The Little Mermaid_ every single day and often forced the rest of us to watch it with her. She had all the men in her life wrapped around her little finger.

"Of course, I did. What else would I go as? Are you supposed to be Robin Hood? Did Melaine pick that or did you just want to wear the tights?"

"Ha. Ha. We picked this theme together to honor our house colors. Plus, I enjoy archery and giving money to the poor. It's a perfect fit!"

It was that moment that Kenny and Melaine both joined our conversation. We both missed the draggers they were shooting out of their eyes at us. We quickly did introductions and made promises to find each other later, disappointing our dates.

After dinner and about an hour of dancing, we had finally met each other in the middle of a dance floor. Conveniently a slow number had just come on so I interrupted Melanie's story to talk to Lily and Kenny.

"Hey Wood, would you mind switching partners for this number? I know Ariel here has a problem with stepping on toes and I'd hate for you to get too badly hurt."

"That's rich coming from the man dressed in tights, Scorpius."

I shrugged my shoulders as I took her in my arms and started swaying with the music.

"How do you think I'm doing?"

"Honestly, you were doing well until just now! You just interrupted her story and basically stuck her with Kenny."

"But, we were going to dance together at some point! We always do! Does it upset you?"

"No, of course not, Scorp. I enjoying dancing with you, but if you really liked her, you probably just ruined your chances to be with her. Along with my chances to be with Kenny."

"Did you want to be with Kenny?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. I thought he was too cocky for his own good. He's good on the pitch and all, but he's no where near as talented of a keeper as his father.

"Not really, but it is nice knowing that someone thinks I'm pretty."

That comment made me stop swaying completely and just stare at her in shock. She surely had to be joking. Though after staring at her for a few seconds, I realized she wasn't.

"Lily, we may be best friends and not think of each other more than in a platonic way, but you are by far, the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts."

She looked at me for several moments, probably wondering if I was serious, before she got that famous Lily grin, gave me a huge hug with a thanks, and ran off to find Kenny. I shrugged at the odd moment we had just had and went off to find my own date... Hopefully she wasn't mad at me.

A few hours later, I had decided to leave the dance. Melanie wasn't happy when I danced with Lily and pretty much ditched me. It didn't really bother me, I ended up spending the time whining and complaining about how weird most witches were with Al. We were walking out of the hall, finally having enough of the loud music that we didn't even like, when we heard sniffling. Lily was on the stairs with her head in her arms crying.

"Go ahead mate, you seem to understand her better than the rest of us. I'll see you back in the common room," Albus said.

I hadn't really been listening to him, but was able to respond with a quick goodbye as I was making my way over to the stairs. I sat down, putting an arm around her, and just waited. I knew these were one of those situations where she needed time to collect her thoughts, just like when she's in her thinking place.

"I'm never dating again, Scorp. All Kenny wanted was to take advantage of me. He tried getting me to follow him to the Room of Requirement. As though I don't know what that is! Doesn't he realize that my dad made that room famous? Once I realized where he was taking me, I told him I wanted to go back to the dance. He was furious so he just left me here on the stairs... And within minutes was coming out of the dance with another witch! How could he think that of me, Scorp?"

After hearing this all I could do was hug her. I knew she was just asking rhetorical questions, but I badly wanted to answer her and let her know she deserved so much more. So I held her for probably about half an hour as she finally stopped crying.

"You okay now, Lil?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will be. Hopefully things won't be too awkward on the pitch. Otherwise I'll just have to get James to kick him off the team" she responded.

"Let me walk you back to the common room, Spitfire." I said, laughing.

That night, both Scorpius and Lily each made a silent, but serious, decision. They were going to remain single for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, here's part 3/3 for flashbacks. Then we'll speed things back up.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am still not JK Rowling and I most certainly do not own Harry Potter.. No matter how much I wish I did.

**ONE YEAR AGO**

_Scorpius is a seventh year, Lily is a fifth year._

It was a rainy day. A dark, cold, rainy April day. Days like today didn't make my mood any better. I was already stressing out about NEWTS and the constant gloomy weather was making me irritable. I didn't want to study, I didn't want to go to Quidditch practice, and I definitely didn't want to hang out with Al and his girlfriend, Sophie. Al and Sophie, along with Rose and Lily, were his best friends, and they always hung out together during their time out of classes. Sometimes they would just sit around talking, others they'd sit around studying. Lately they've been studying since the four of them had NEWTS this year and Lily had her OWLS. The study sessions had finally gotten to Scorpius though, especially since Albus and Sophie seemed to think it was okay to start a snogging session when they got bored with their books.

He was tired of seeing it. He didn't mind being single, but the last thing any guy wanted to be reminded of was the fact that he didn't have some witch to snog whenever he wanted. So, he was hiding. Astronomy classes wouldn't be starting for another several hours and Scorpius had taken refuge in the tower, staring at the wet grounds.

It felt like hours that he sat there, just staring at the lake. Every now and then he'd see a tentacle pop up from under the water, grab something skimming the water, and then sink back under. He was just getting ready to leave the tower when he heard the door open, close, and then the faintest of footsteps coming near him.

"James gave you the map then, huh?" he asked, without turning. There was only one person who would have come looking for him. Albus and Sophie would have been too involved with each other to notice he was missing and Rose wouldn't have stopped studying even if a Hippogriff had flown into the room and started eating her notes. That left only one person; Lily.

"Of course he did! Al's had the cloak since he started at Hogwarts! It's about time I got something!" Lily responded, laughing. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Process of elimination. Al and Sophie are too wrapped up in each other and Rose is too wrapped up in her books. Besides, you always come looking for me when I'm gone too long."

"That's because you start going into your super moody, whiny self if left alone too long. Then you're more difficult to deal with when you do emerge. I seem to be the only one who has figured that out though."

I laughed in response, finally turning my head to look at her. She had her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail while wearing yoga pants and a Gryffindor sweatshirt. Her Quidditch gloves and rain-resistant goggles (which I had just bought for her 15th birthday) were laying beside her.

"You have practice soon?" I asked.

"Yup! Only two weeks until we face you guys for the House Cup! You know what that means, right?"

"That you're going to make Wood's life horrible for the next two weeks?" I responded, laughing. When James had graduated he had begged Professor Longbottom to make Lily the next captain. It made Lily the youngest captain in the school and she loved every minute of it.

"Of course!" she said, giggling.

We sat there still chuckling and just watching the rain. After we had gotten over our giggles, I finally steered the conversation to a more serious subject. It usually happened with us, so I'm sure she was expecting it.

"Hey Spitfire, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I'll grant you another question" she said in her typical Lily attitude.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

My question was met with silence. I looked over to see her staring at the grounds with her eyebrows scrunched together, as though she was thinking really hard. She sat like that for a few minutes before she answered.

"I'm not really sure. Part of me would like to follow in my mum's footsteps be a professional Quidditch player. The other part of me wants to do something cool. Maybe being a curse breaker like Uncle Bill or maybe even searching for new magical animals like Aunt Luna. And if none of those work out, I could always go work at Uncle George's shop. I did help him and Fred over the summer, you know."

"I remember, Lils. It's where I would always find you. Do you ever worry about disappointing your parents with what you decide to do?"

"No, of course not. They've always told me I could do whatever I wanted. Why? Are you worried about disappointing your parents? If you are, I think you're being ridiculous. You're parents are so proud of you, anyone can see it. Besides, I thought you were applying to be an Auror with Al."

"I am planning on that, but what if I can't get good enough grades? What if I need a fall back career?" I asked. I looked over when she didn't say anything right away and saw her holding back a laugh.

"Why do you look like you're about to laugh at me, Lily Potter?" I scolded.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, you're being as insecure as a 12 year old girl who hasn't fully developed yet! You do realize that the only reason you aren't Head Boy right now is because of all the trouble you and Al have gotten yourselves into over the years, right?" she said, laughing.

"Lily, I'm serious! What if I show up the first day and your dad takes one look at me and tells me to get out? My family doesn't have the best reputation, he may be pressured to tell me I can't join."

"Oh Scorpius," she said softly. "You know my dad doesn't fall for stuff like that. You've been a part of our family for seven years now. He loves you just like one of his own. And trust me, once you've proven yourself to him, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone else."

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what she said. She did have a good point. Both of her parents were very nice to me. I was always invited over for all family functions, including Christmas.

"Look, Scorp, I've got to go. We've got practice in 15 minutes and I need to prep. We'll talk more later, okay? Don't dwell on it too much. You're going to do great, I promise. Don't stay up here too long. The little first years will be here soon."

She squeezed my shoulder as she got up as a goodbye. I smiled in response, watching her leave. I sat there a while longer and decided she was probably right. As I got up to leave, I started laughing. Really, when was Lily ever wrong?

**Two Months Later**

_Just before graduation._

It was almost two months later exactly when Scorpius received his very official looking Ministry letter. It had come at breakfast and since then Scorpius had just sat at the table, not bothering to finish his food, staring at the unopened letter in his hands. Albus had been watching him for a while and finally had gotten frustrated.

"Mate, are you ever going to open that? I'm sure you made it into the program. I did, and we all know that I'm not as smart as you. Or are you waiting for some special sign to open it?"

Still no response. Scorpius just sat there, frozen. Albus sighed, showing he was giving up, and headed toward the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Sophie while telling her, Lily and Rose that he had been accepted into the program.

Slowly, the Great Hall started emptying out. Scorpius still sat there staring at his letter. A few students who passed gave him funny looks, several out right laughed at him. He didn't notice any of them. All he could think about was the fact the rest of his life was going to be determined by what was in that sealed letter.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but he was finally shaken out of his thoughts when Lily came over, sat down next to him and ripped the letter out of his hands.

"Al said you hadn't opened it yet, but I didn't realize he was being serious! I thought he just didn't want to tell me your good news!"

With that, she proceeded to open the letter for Scorpius before he could argue. All he could do was watch her and wait. And wait. He watched her read the letter twice, all while keep her face completely neutral.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she finally asked. Scorpius just looked at her with wide eyes, frozen with fear.

"The bad news, Scorpius, is that you are in trouble with me." she said laughing. "The good news, you're in the program, just like I said you would be!"

Next thing Lily knew, she was being picked up and spun in circles.

"Scorp!" she cried laughing, "Put me down before I get sick!"

Her feet finally hit the ground, but not before she was smothered in a big hug by Scorpius.

"I'm sorry for not believing you and thank you. Thank you for believing in me and thank you for being here for me through all of this. You are the best friend that anyone could ask for. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome Scorp. You're going to be great, you know." Lily replied smiling, as she returned her best friends' hug, wishing it'd last just a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hi everyone.. I'm SO sorry this has taken me so long to update! I had a bit of trouble with some writer's block on top of my job becoming more demanding... Which has lead me to not want to be in front of a computer at home. I know this chapter is short, but I'm already working on the next one and it'll hopefully be longer! Thanks for hanging in there!

DISCLAIMER: I don't know why I need to say this, but I am very obviously not JK Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 5**

_Albus' wedding, after "The Kiss"_

Scorpius was sure that he would have stood frozen in the middle of the dance floor if it hadn't been for Fred Weasley, who was slightly intoxicated, bumping into him. Finally coming to his senses, Scorpius started looking around the room. As he started walking around it was quite clear that Lily had disappeared completely from the wedding. Not really sure what to do with himself, he grabbed a passing champagne glass and sat down at the table wondering if anyone had noticed what had just happened.

He then got his answer when Harry sat down in the seat next to him holding a firewhiskey. Their eyes met for a split second before Scorpius quickly looked down at the table and finished off his champagne in one gulp. To his surprise, Harry started laughing at him.

"Any reason you decided to chug your champagne, Scorpius?" he asked.

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to come up with a response. He was quite nervous, he knew that. He also knew if he told Harry that, he'd probably just get laughed at more. He had been nervous in front of Harry once before and Harry had laughed then, too. Of course, Scorpius had only been 11 at the time and meeting the savior of the wizarding world, so he had good reason to be nervous. At the time, Harry just laughed at him and said that there was no reason to be nervous and he was just a regular wizard and he should call him Harry, not Mr. Potter.

"No, sir" he said after a moments silence. This apparently was the wrong thing to say because Harry just started laughing harder.

"What's going on over here, mate?"

Scorpius looked up to see Harry's best friend, James and Lily's favorite uncle, Ron sit down at the table.

"It appears that Scorpius is a little nervous since he was caught snogging my daughter in the middle of the dance floor and is now calling me 'sir'" Harry said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Of course, this made Ron start laughing, too. Scorpius figured it'd only be a few minutes before the entire Weasley clan made their way over to the table to see what was going on.

Scorpius groaned, putting his head on the table. They were going to make this incredibly awkward for him. He had been around the family enough to see it coming. His head snapped back up when he heard Ron's next comment.

"Merlin! I need to remember never to bet against Ginny and Hermione! I owe them both 20 galleons! They're going to make a killing from this! Scorpius, couldn't you have waited until she graduated!"

Ron got up as Scorpius' jaw dropped, saying he needed to find his sister and wife. It was then, as Harry turned to look at him, that Scorpius realized the conversation was about to get serious.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Scorpius?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Scorpius, you don't have to call me sir just because we're having a serious conversation. You and Lily have been heading down this road for a long time now and I just don't want to see her hurt."

"She's been my best friend for years, Harry. I'd never intentionally hurt her, you have to know that."

"I know Scorp, that's why when you figure this thing out, you have mine and Ginny's blessing. Just don't make her wait too long."

With those final words, Harry got up from the table saying he owed his wife some money and a dance, leaving Scorpius alone in his thoughts. He sighed, wondering how everyone else saw this coming except him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I realize this is ridiculously late, but after I posted the last chapter I lost my job, ended up on bedrest (which one would think I'd write more) but it was slightly depressing not being able to get up and move around. Then I had my baby July 15th (fitting, right?) and since then I've barely had time to shower, let alone sit down and write. Right now my little one is asleep in my arms, so I'm typing one-handed. I WILL finish this story, but the updates might not be very quick. I sincerely apologize. Thank you for sticking with me through this!

DISCLAIMER: If I were JKR, I'd be in England right now, not Michigan.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Finding Lily_

Scorpius sat at the table for several minutes lost in his thoughts. Hundreds of questions were running through this head. When did she start thinking of him more than a friend? When had she gotten so pretty? How had he not realized that he thought of her as more than a friend? What was going to happen between them? And most importantly, where did she disappear to?

Just as he was thinking about getting up to look for her, Albus sat down.

"Hey mate, how's it going over here? Sophie _finally_ let me off the dance floor! I don't know how she's still dancing in those shoes she's wearing. Where's Lily? I thought you two would be together after that snog that finally happened."

"What? I- No- I- Ugh. I don't know, Al. I don't know. When did this happen?" he asked, banging his head on the table.

His question was met with silence. It took him about twenty seconds to realize that Albus wasn't being silent because he didn't have answer. He wasn't saying anything because he was trying not to laugh at Scorpius. Once Al realized he had been caught, he burst out laughing. Realizing his best mate wasn't going to help him, he groaned and started to get up from his seat.

"No, mate, hang on. Hang on." he said while laughing. Scorpius sat back down and let him continue his laughing fit, hoping he'd have something worthwhile to say that would help. After several minutes, Al was finally able to speak and the conversation suddenly became serious.

"Scorp, do you remember last summer?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and groaned. "Like you'd let me forget." he muttered, remembering how horrible the summer had been. Last summer he and Al had just started auror training, Lily was working at her Uncle George's shop again and they barely got to hang out. Sometime during that, he and Lily ended up getting into one of their ridiculous fights that seem to happen once a year and ended up spending over half the summer not talking. It was rough on the two of them, not to mention the rest of the Potter family.

"No, seriously, Scorpius. Do you even remember what you two fought about?" he asked.

"Well, I think it had something to do with the joke shop." He honestly couldn't remember. All he could remember was picking on her like he normally did and then all of a sudden getting slapped.

"Scorp, you compared her to Rose. Don't you remember right after graduation everyone was saying that you and Rose would get together soon?"

"Ugh. I had almost forgotten about that! Why would you bring that up? You know I never thought of Rose that way. The whole Weasley family even knew that those people were just trying to start rumors!"

"Mate, you're one of the smartest wizards I know, but when it comes to Lily, you're clueless sometimes. Even though she knew you'd never date Rose, you compared the two of them! You said, and I quote, 'Spitfire, if you keep that up, you're going to be as high maintenance as Rose is!'. You basically told her that you would never date her because she was like Rose."

"But I was just joking!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Maybe you knew you were joking, but she had fallen for you pretty hard so she took that statement personally. She was awful to live with during those few weeks. I bet you didn't even realize that I stayed a few weeks with James and Karleigh because I couldn't handle being in the house with her! Even Dad was starting to get irritated with her and you know how he is with her! She moped around for weeks and it wasn't until we all went to Teddy's that you two finally made up."

Scorpius was silent for several minutes, thinking about what Albus said. He knew Al wouldn't wait very long for him to ask his questions, but he was having trouble forming words. It was when Albus started to get up from his chair that Scorpius blurted out the only question that would come to his head.

"She's liked me for that long?" Albus just shook his head and laughed.

"Mate, you don't realize that you've liked her longer then she's liked you. You better go find her before the wedding is over." he said while getting up from the table, signifying that this conversation was over.

Scorpius sat there unable to make sense of his conversation with Albus. What did he mean by his last comment? Surely Albus knew that Lily was his best friend so he has obviously like her for years. It doesn't mean he's _liked_ her. And does that mean Albus would be okay if he started dating Lily? Merlin knows he wants to kiss her again, but does that mean he likes her like that? Maybe he just thought she was a really good kisser. His last girlfriend (and only girlfriend) certainly didn't know how to kiss.

Scorpius sat at the table for another five minutes, not realizing that the woman plaguing his thoughts was carefully watching him from a window in the Burrow wondering if she made a mistake.

AN: I know, it's not the best chapter I've ever done, but I'm really trying to push through this and get it completed. I've got some other ideas bouncing around in my head, but I want to make sure I finish this first. Next chapter is going to be a short one, I think. It'll be in Lily's POV and then hopefully the chapter after that will be the last. My son is content at the moment so hopefully I'll be able to finish the story by this afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Not JKR. Duh.

**Chapter 7**

_Watching Scorpius_

She was watching him. Watching him like a creepy stalker. What was she thinking, kissing him in the middle of her own brothers' wedding? With all of her family there! It's a recipe for disaster! The Weasley and Potter families know how to gossip, everyone will know that she kissed her best friend!

"Oh Merlin, Scorpius, move! Don't just stand there!" Lily whispered.

"Lily, sweetheart, who are you talking to?"

Lily whipped around to come face to face with her mother. "Oh Mum! Don't startle me like that!"

Ginny Potter was no fool, she knew her daughter was avoiding the question. She was probably hoping that her mother didn't see her kiss the young man that she considered a son. "Sorry, Lil. I didn't mean to scare you. Who were you talking to?"

Lily sighed, knowing her mother wouldn't give up. "Just myself, Mum." She turned back to the window. "Scorpius is just-" she said, trailing off. "He finally moved. I'm going upstairs to see if I can find him."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her daughters odd behavior. "Why would you want to watch him from a window?"

"Because I-" she started saying. "Shite." She was caught.

"Lily Luna Potter, watch your tongue! Just because you're of age doesn't mean you can talk like that! Now, let's go upstairs to my old room. I think it'll give us the best view of the tables and you can tell me when you realized you were in love with Scorpius."

Lily's eyes widen and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red that almost matched her hair as she watched her mother walk up the stairs. She couldn't believe her mum knew and she hesitated with following, but in the end her curiosity of where Scorpius ran to outweighed her feeling of fleeing.

When she reached her mother's old bedroom, Ginny spoke. "Scorpius is sitting a table with your father and Uncle Ron. He looks absolutely terrified."

"What? What are Dad and Uncle Ron doing there?" Lily asked as she ran to window to get a look. "Better yet," she asked as she found them, "why are they laughing?"

Lily looked over at her mum and saw an evil little grin spreading across her face. "I suspect since Scorpius is clearly freaked out by you kissing him on the dance floor, he just called your dad Mr. Potter or sir."

Lily looked back to see Uncle Ron stand up and shake his head. "And what exactly are you grinning at, Mum?"

"Oh, no reason, dear. I'm sure you'll find out in due time." she replied. "It looks as though your father is getting serious with Scorpius. I do hope he doesn't mess it up."

Lily was about to ask what she meant when her Uncle Ron burst into the room. "Shoulda known you'd be in here, Gin. Never could avoid the good gossip." he said as he handed her 20 galleons. "I believe this is yours. Any idea where my wife is? I still have to give her the money."

"No, sorry Ron. Last I saw she was talking to Teddy and Victoire."

"Thanks, Gin." He said turning away. Before he got to the door though, he turned back around and spoke to Lily. "Don't make him look for you too hard, kid. If you wait long enough he's just going to get harassed by all of the Weasleys. And I'm pretty sure you don't want your Grandmum getting to him." He gave her a wink and walked out the door.

Lily looked at her mother when she said "Oh, your father is getting up. I think I'll go down and dance with him and make sure I get my money from him."

"You guys bet on us?" Lily asked before her mum could get away.

"Of course, sweetheart. We've known this was going to happen for years now. Listen to what your Uncle Ron said. He may not have any tact, but he knows about love."

Next thing Lily knew, she was standing alone. She looked back at the window and saw Albus talking to Scorpius. She smiled, knowing if anyone could get through to him, it would be her brother. She watched the conversation for a little bit, and sensing the end of it would be soon, she started her desent down stairs. Her Uncle Ron was probably wait, she shouldn't make him look for her too hard. As she walked outside, she saw Albus getting up from the table so she took a seat on a bench right next to the door and waited.

AN: A second update in one week! Hopefully this was up to standards. I'm not sure if I'll get the chance to start the next chapter today as my son is starting to fuss in his swing. But in the mean time, I put a poll up on my profile on what I should do for my next story. I will eventually write them all but I can't decide which one to start with. Opinions would be appreciated! Thanks muchly! Oh, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I am 99% positive this will be the last chapter, unless I decide to do an epilogue. Please please PLEASE go take my poll! I'm having trouble deciding what couple to write next!

DISCLAIMER: I am very clearly not JKR.

**CHAPTER 8**

_In Which They Talk_

Scorpius felt more confused then ever as he watched Albus walk away from the table. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to make sense of everything he discovered in the last half hour. Harry seemed to approve, Ron seemed to know it was coming, Ginny and Hermione even knew it would happen today. And Albus... Well Albus confused him the most. How could he imply that he had liked Lily for more then a year? Surely he would know himself... Right?

What was the next step? Yes, everyone said to go find Lily, but what was he supposed to do when he found her? Should he take her some where private to talk? What would he say? How can he have a conversation about feelings if he didn't know if he liked her? Or what if he didn't want to be in a relationship? Things with Melanie certainly did not work out in his favour. Besides the fact that he didn't want to date at Hogwarts after her, there was the fact that no girl would even try because of how close he and Lily were.

Lily. His Spitfire. It all comes back around to her. How was he supposed to figure this out before the wedding was over? Or by the time he saw he next, which was bound to be before the end of the wedding. Lily wouldn't hide forever.

As Scorpius was contemplating everything in his head, he was also watching the couples on the dance floor. A slow number had come on and with all of the alcohol running through everyone's veins, it appeared the couples couldn't get close enough together. He watched Harry and Ginny swaying slower then everyone else, clearly enjoying each others company while sharing some sort of private joke. Hermione was laughing loudly as Ron spun her quickly around the dance floor. His own parents even let their hair down a little, surprising him as he had never seen them dance before. Teddy and Victoire seemed to be glowing in their little corner. Next he spotted James and Albus dancing with each others wives instead of their own, only to swap back half way through the song. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were doing a lively waltz that impressed Scorpius, given their age. It even appeared that Rose had found one of Lily's distant muggle cousins to dance with.

They all looked so happy and so at peace with each other. Could that be him and Lily?

He then had a crystallizing moment. He wasn't sure what did it, whether it was the dancing, the lights or his usually reserved parents kissing on the dance floor, but he knew he had to find Lily. He suddenly knew he could have all of this with her. It made sense. She had been his best mate for years, no one knew him better, not even Albus. Why had it taken so long to figure it out?

He quickly got up from the table and started looking around. The slow dance had ended so he was having trouble seeing around the tables as everyone was looking to find their refreshment. As he walked around the edge of the dance floor, trying to find Lily, he ran into his father. Draco took one look at his face, quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Trying to find Lily?" Scorpius didn't ask how he father knew what he was thinking. If the entire Weasley family knew what was eventually going to happen, then he was sure that his own parents knew. He muttered a quick yes and his father pointed toward the house. Just then, the crowd thinned a little bit and he could see her, her fire red hair being easy to spot, sitting on a bench just outside of the Burrow. With his father clapping his shoulder with a quiet good luck, Scorpius slowly started making his through the crowd to Lily.

It felt like ages before he finally reached her. He realized as he made his way toward her that she had been watching him the entire time. She had one of those small, knowing smiles on her face that made her look like her mother. She really is beautiful, he thought. Why had it taken so long to notice that?

He stood in front of her for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity. Neither said a word, but just looked at each other. Scorpius, getting lost in her brown eyes, almost forgot what he had come over for. Shaking his head to focus his thoughts again, he reached down to pull her off the bench. As she stood, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked, looking down into her eyes. Even with her three inch heels, she was still almost a head shorter then him.

She smiled at him and said "I think you might have mentioned that earlier."

"I don't think I could say it enough. You are beautiful, Spitfire."

And with that, he bent down and kissed her. It lasted longer then the kiss on the dance floor. Lily had reached up and was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while he brought his hands further up her back in attempt to pull her closer to him. There seemed to be fireworks going off where ever their bodies were touching.

It didn't seem they were kissing that long before Scorpius felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from Lily, watching her eyes flicker open. Before he turned around to see who had interrupted them, he saw her eyes narrow. It was James.

Lily spoke first, clearly aggravated that her oldest brother had felt the need to break off the kiss. "What do you want, James?"

He looked momentarily taken back by her icy tone before grinning widely. "Nothing too much, my dear sister. I would just like a quick word with your new boyfriend." Lily just glared at him before muttering a fine but don't take long. Before walking away, she looked and said "Come find me when you're done, Scorp."

"Sure, Lily." he said, as she walked away.

Scorpius turned toward James not knowing if he was going to get beat to a pulp. He didn't even consider what James would think about him and Lily being together. He had gotten blessings from the other Potter men and didn't know if James would feel the same way. But once he saw James, he relaxed. James was smiling widely.

"It's about time, Scorp! Al and I have been hoping for a long time that you'd officially become our brother. We got real worried last summer."

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks James, it means a lot." He started to walk away, thinking they were done, but James took hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Hang on, mate. I've got some advice for you." Scorpius raised an eye brow at this as James continued. "Now, I don't recommend waiting a long time before proposing, but could you wait until she finishes Hogwarts?"

This advice came as a shock to Scorpius. He looked out to the dance floor to see Lily dancing with her Uncle George and laughing. He blushed a brilliant shade of red as he thought of Lily in a white dress. James was right, he did want to marry Lily, and as he was thinking about it, he realized he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He looked back to James and could only nod his head.

This seemed be enough for James, though. He smiles, gave him a one-armed man hug and said an enthusiastic 'Thanks, mate!' and hurried off to find his wife.

As he weaved his wave over to Lily, he promised himself he would wait until she was finished with her N.E.W.T.S before even looking for a ring. As he asked George if he could cut in, he knew she didn't need a ring to know that Scorpius was going to marry her. He knew from the way she smiled that she was in this forever, just like he was.

As he danced the last song of the night with her, he bent his head down close to her, he whispered "I love you, Spitfire" before claiming her lips with his own. As they got lost in each, his last coherent thought was that they were going to have a wonderful and passionate life together.

A/N: Please review! I am thinking about leaving the story at this point, unless you would like some sort of epilogue. And again, PLEASE go to my profile and take the poll! It'd be greatly appreciate!


	9. Epilogue

A/N: You asked for an epilogue, so here it is! I hope it's up to standards!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah yeah. I'm not JKR.

**Epilogue**

_5 Years Later_

It had been a long, tiring weekend. Scorpius had been on "duty" this weekend with Albus, Teddy and Harry. Two years ago, some old death eaters decided it would be fun to start taking out muggle borns. They attempted to start with Hermione, but they clearly bit off more then they could chew. She had been out shopping with Rose when they had attacked and must have thought the 21 year old wouldn't be able to hold her own. The two of them had taken out five death eaters in less than 10 minutes. Ever since then, they've been claiming other muggle borns.

Harry, being the head of the department, had decided to take Al, Teddy and Scorpius to check out their latest hit. While Albus and Scorpius had been on little missions like these before, they had never been on one with Harry. In fact, Harry rarely went on missions anymore, let alone with his godson, son and son-in-law. They had been at Harry and Ginny's house for dinner the night Harry made the announcement. The evening had not ended well. Scorpius' mother-in-law had completely freaked out wondering why Harry had to go on a mission when he was Head Auror. By the time Kreacher had served pudding, Harry had calmed her down enough to enjoy the rest of the night.

The next day, the four men took a portkey to Scotland. Only Harry knew exactly where they were going, so the boys were quite surprised to find themselves in Hogsmead. Harry didn't stop to watch their reactions but headed straight towards Hog's Head. Albus, Teddy and Scorpius all followed wondering why they were going to a bar. They waited just inside of the bar while Harry spoke to Aberforth in hushed tones. After a few minutes, he turned around with five butterbeers hovering next to him.

"C'mon guys. Ab gave us room #9." he said while turning toward the stairs.

The boys were so confused they didn't ask any questions, as that was the number one policy of Auror training. You do not question your leader unless in battle. So they wordlessly followed Harry up the stairs, not knowing that they weren't actually on mission.

"James! What are you doing here?" cried Albus, once they walked into the room. Harry had put the butterbeers on a table in the room and just smiled, watching his sons.

"Hey guys. I have no idea why I'm here. Dad owled me a couple weeks ago asking if I could get this weekend off training since it's the off-season." he replied. "Dad, what's going on?"

Harry smiled and replied "Since you four have somehow gotten your wives pregnant at the same time, I figured it was time for one last guys weekend. Mum has already taken your girls to a muggle spa that your Aunt Hermione recommended. Last night was an act. We've had this planned for weeks now."

So began their "We're about to become Dads" weekend. They snuck into Hogwarts to place pranks on the unsuspecting students. And to everyone's surprise, Harry even got Peeves to help distract the professors from coming by their areas. They watched all the pranks and when the last one went off in Headmistress McGonagall's office, they were caught. There were decoy detonators and flying rememberalls everywhere in the office. The boys themselves didn't understand the prank, but once everything went off, McGonagall started looking around the room. She somehow knew it had been Harry. After being caught, they had tea with her and Neville.

The rest of the weekend was filled with drinking, chatting with Aberforth, Quidditch and even a muggle movie. The end of the weekend was slowly approaching when Teddy asked the question they were all dying to know.

"Harry, if this was just to celebrate us becoming dads, why was it such a secret?"

"Because, we couldn't risk any of you saying no."

Harry's response was met with silence. It still didn't add up. The only time the boys would say no to seeing Harry was if they had something to do with work or if their wives needed them to do something. That was when Scorpius finally chipped in.

"Harry, what did you guys do?" he asked.

"Always knew you were a smart one, Scorp. When you boys get home, you may or may not notice a few changes in your homes. Now come on, everyone grab hold of your portkeys. They all leave in thirty seconds but they'll drop you off right at your front door." Harry replied. "Though I would recommend moving quickly because your wives are due to show a minute after you."

Not two seconds after Harry finished speaking, did everyone disappear. Scorpius, as promised, arrived on his front door step. He quickly took Harry's advice and moved over and sat in one of the lawn chairs that Lily had insisted on buying after they got married and moved into Scorpius' house together. She had promised it was going to be the only thing she was going to add to the house, but as Scorpius knew, it didn't hold true. They had been married three years, almost to the day and they were expecting their first child in two weeks. While the weekend had been long and tiring, it seemed that Harry had had the right idea. It was exactly what he needed before the baby came.

At that moment, Lily's portkey arrived. Scorpius quickly stood up and helped her catch her balance as she landed. She grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss. "So, did Dad tell you this was all planned."

"He did." Scorpius replied. "Do you know why they wanted us out of the house?"

"Not really," said Lily. "I have a good idea, though. C'mon, let's go look at the nursery."

Scorpius, putting their bags down in the foyer and following the waddling (though he would never tell her out loud) Lily to the nursery asked "Why would we- Oh."

Lily turned around and smiled. The nursery had been painted and furnished while they were gone over the weekend. The room was painted a beautiful pink and had cherry wood furniture. The bedding had little fairies moving around the edges and the mobile looked as if real fairies were flying in circles. It was then that both of them realized why Harry and Ginny had requested them not to find out the sex, but to have the healer write it down for them.

"Wow, this is amazing! Scorpius, we're having a girl!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's wicked. Can you imagine what my dad's reaction is going to be? The first Malfoy girl in over four generations!" he said. "What are we going to name her?"

"How about Willow? It can represent where our friendship and love grew.. Under the Willow Tree at Hogwarts."

Scorpius came behind her and smiled. "I think that's a perfect name, Spitfire."

As he stood there, holding his wife, starring at the crib that would eventually hold his precious baby girl, he reflected back on their lives and thanking Merlin for finally noticing her five years ago.

A/N: There it is. I hope you enjoyed the ending. Now please please PLEASE go take my poll on my profile page! Thanks again for being awesome!


End file.
